prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Rewind Memory
is an insert and image song for HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories sung by Gojō Mayumi and Miyamoto Kanako. Solo version sung by Gojō Mayumi and Miyamoto Kanako were also available in the Vocal Best Album. Lyrics Short Version |-|Romaji= ( ) Mirai e no tsubomi ga hana wo sakase ( ) Kanaetai omoi wo mune no naka ni Haruka naru sora no kanata e negai todoke Mirai e tsudzuku michi terashiteku Omoide wo kokoro ni kagayakasete ( ) Iroasenu omoi wo mune no naka ni Kibō no hikari michibiite mirai e to Hateshinai sora e... |-|Kanji= 移りゆく　景色の中で 同じ時を　刻みながら　歩いてく ふわり舞う　風に吹かれて 夢のせて　未来重ねた 喜び　哀しみを　分け合い いつもそばで　支えてくれた ずっと　大切な宝物（キラメク） あなたと　過ごした日々と思い出を 忘れないよ 未来への　蕾が花を　咲かせ 心 （繋ぐ） 虹が　明日紡いでく 叶えたい想いを　胸の中に 透明な キャンバス　夢描く 遥かなる　空の彼方へ　願い届け 悔し涙　チカラに変え 不安な気持ちも　笑顔に変わる 流した涙の数 強さに変えて行こう 未来へ続く道　照らしてく 思い出を　心に　輝かせて 過去も （今も） 明日に　ずっと続いてく 色褪せぬ　想いを　胸の中に 永遠に 輝き　続けてく 希望のヒカリ導いて　未来へと 果てしない空へ... |-| English= I will continue to chase after That similar past within this changing landscape Dancing freely in this breeze Is a future making its dreams come true one after another I will always support you By sharing your joy and sorrow That precious treasure will forever (sparkle) I'll never forget those memories where I spent my days With you Those flower buds blossom for the future Connecting (Hearts) To create a rainbow for our tomorrow I want to fulfil these feelings within my heart By drawing A dream on my transparent canvas So a wish can be delivered to the furthermost side of the sky To change these tears of regret into my strength To turn these uneasy feelings into a smile too Let's change the number of tears we may have shed Into our strength So the road to our future can continue to shine Let those memories shine deep within your heart The past (And today) Will always continue to be our tomorrow These feelings may fade within me but They will continue To shine forevermore For this light of hope will lead us to our future To our endless sky... Full Version |-|Romaji= ( ) Mirai e no tsubomi ga hana wo sakase ( ) Kanaetai omoi wo mune no naka ni Haruka naru sora no kanata e negai todoke ( ) Kagayaite chīsana yume no kakera ( ) Ima wa mada tobenai tsubasa dakedo Hateshinaku hirogaru sora e habataiteku Mirai e tsudzuku michi terashiteku Omoide wo kokoro ni kagayakasete ( ) Iroasenu omoi wo mune no naka ni Kibō no hikari michibiite mirai e to Hateshinai sora e... |-|Kanji= 移りゆく　景色の中で 同じ時を　刻みながら　歩いてく ふわり舞う　風に吹かれて 夢のせて　未来重ねた 喜び　哀しみを　分け合い いつもそばで　支えてくれた ずっと　大切な宝物（キラメク） あなたと　過ごした日々と思い出を 忘れないよ 未来への　蕾が花を　咲かせ 心 （繋ぐ） 虹が　明日紡いでく 叶えたい想いを　胸の中に 透明な キャンバス　夢描く 遥かなる　空の彼方へ　願い届け 変わりゆく　季節の中で 胸の奥に　眠るヒカリを見つけた 瞳閉じて映る世界 想い馳せ　記憶刻んで ため息混じりの帰り道 昨日より　遠くに感じた ねぇ　最初にくれた言葉（トキメク） あなたは　まだ覚えてる？嬉しくて 心が溢れた 輝いて　小さな　夢のカケラ 空に （架かる） 虹が　明日繋いでく 今はまだ飛べない　翼だけど 走り出す 想いは止まらない 果てしなく　広がる空へ　羽ばたいてく 悔し涙　チカラに変え 不安な気持ちも　笑顔に変わる 流した涙の数 強さに変えて行こう 未来へ続く道　照らしてく 思い出を　心に　輝かせて 過去も （今も） 明日に　ずっと続いてく 色褪せぬ　想いを　胸の中に 永遠に 輝き　続けてく 希望のヒカリ導いて　未来へと 果てしない空へ... |-| English= I will continue to chase after That similar past within this changing landscape Dancing freely in this breeze Is a future making its dreams come true one after another I will always support you By sharing your joy and sorrow That precious treasure will forever (sparkle) I'll never forget those memories where I spent my days With you Those flower buds blossom for the future Connecting (Hearts) To create a rainbow for our tomorrow I want to fulfil these feelings within my heart By drawing A dream on my transparent canvas So a wish can be delivered to the furthermost side of the sky Within the changing seasons I found a sleeping light within the depths of my heart Close your eyes and see the world reflected Quickly engrave your thoughts with that memory I let out a great sigh on the way home As I felt more distant from yesterday Hey, the words you had first given me (throb) Do you still remember it? I'm please that you do My heart is overflowing Shine these small fragments of dreams In the sky (A rainbow) Bridge will connect us to tomorrow Although right now I can't fly despite having wings Break into a run My thoughts won't stop Flap your wings and head towards the endlessly spread out sky To change these tears of regret into my strength To turn these uneasy feelings into a smile too Let's change the number of tears we may have shed Into our strength So the road to our future can continue to shine Let those memories shine deep within your heart The past (And today) Will always continue to be our tomorrow These feelings may fade within me but They will continue To shine forevermore For this light of hope will lead us to our future To our endless sky... Audio Navigation Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Image Songs